Sabor a naranjas
by annita-malfoy
Summary: Yoh es castigado, no puede comer naranjas por una semana, pero el ultimo dia Anna se pone perfume de naranjas que pasara?lemon


Era una típica mañana en la pensión Asakura, Anna echada viendo televisión, Yoh corriendo junto a Manta, Tamao cocinando para su añorado Yoh, Horo Horo comiendo mas de lo que debería, Len entrenando, Pilika espiando a mi queridísimo Len

Después de que todos terminaran sus deberes ya es la hora del almuerzo

Tamao entra con una gran olla llena de arroz , la deja en la mesa y vuelve a su santuario el único lugar donde se siente augusto, de nuevo va y viene trayendo delicias dignas de un rey, pero que mas se puede esperar de alguien que ha cocinado desde que tiene conciencia.

Después de terminar el ritual de traer la comidas, todos comienzan a comer, en especial Horo Horo que parece no haber comido en días.

Las peleas comienzan a la orden del día

-Hoto Hoto deja comer a los demás

-Cállate, oye no me digas así!!!

-Entonces como quieres que te diga Hoto Hoto

-Este tiburón esta de mas

-Tiburón?? 

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a golpes, Anna fue mas rápida, tomo a Manta por la cabeza y usa su ataque secreto ya cotidiano para los que Vivian ahí. Mientras Anna se vuelve a sentar, los dos chicos salen volando por la ventana

Se podría decir que en la pensión Asakura no hay ninguna sorpresa o algo inusual, desde la pelea con Hao todo ha sido calma y tranquilidad para todos.

Todos se van a sus respectivas camas y van al mundo de los sueños..

Los pájaros cantan dando a entender que el día acaba de comenzar.

Todo vuelva a la rutina de siempre o algo va a cambiar?

Todos bajan a desayunar y comenzar a hacer los deberes de todos los días..

Cuando ya era el medio día la hora del almuerzo, casi todos estaban en la mesa menos dos chicos…., Yoh y Manta

Horo-Horo estaba inquieto había una tradición de comer cuando todos están en la mesa, así que se moría de hambre, Anna estaba molesta, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Cuando al fin los reyes se dignaron a venir, no se habían dado cuenta de la hora.., habían ido a comprarse un helado y para colmo Yoh no habia entrenado en todo el dia

-Yoh

-Que pasa Annita n_n

-Como que pasa!!! Has llegado tarde, no has hecho tu entrenamiento y has ido de juerga    con Manta!!

-Pero no es para que te pongas así jiji

-Como se que a ti no te importa hacer mas entrenamiento, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas

-De que estas hablando Annita?

Se pudo notar que la cara de Yoh palideció mucho, acaso Anna sabrá su punto débil? O alguna cosa que lo haga sentir muy triste…

-No comerás naranjas por una semana

-Que????, pero Anna!!!

-Nada de pero

-Como voy a poder vivir sin mis naranjas!!!

-Yo que sabre

Anna se fue a su habitación dejando a un Yoh triste, talvez no es gran cosa para las personas que viven ahí, pero Yoh no puede sobrevivir sin naranjas siquiera un dia, como podrá hacerlo en una semana?

Como podré hacerlo? Se preguntaba Yoh

Los días pasaron volando, Yoh se le veía mas débil y triste, todos se preguntaba como había sobrevivido casi una semana sin comer naranjas..

Aunque se le veía bien, Yoh estaba muy mal internamente…, aunque nadie sabia la razón por la cual le gustaban las naranjas… eran muy importante para el

Flash Back

Vemos a un niño pequeño de cabellos marrones largos hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos marrones.. debe tener algo de 5 años

Esta entrenando para ser el Shaman King

-Ufff que cansado estoy

-Yoh!!!

-Quien me esta llamando?

Viene corriendo una niña también de 5 años, con cabellos rubios y ojos negros, cuando ya estaba por llegar se cayo, el niño se le acerco y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Anna estas bien?

-Si,gracias

-Que haces por aquí, si mi abuelo te ve se va a molestar

-Quería traerte algo

-Que cosa?

La niña saca de una pequeña mochila una fruta

-Que es esto?

-Una naranja te la traje

-Esto se come

-Claro!!

-Es para mi?

-Claro, eres mi amigo n_n

Aunque la niña no lo sepa, esa fue la primera vez qué alguien le regala algo a Yoh, su papá casi nunca estaba presente, su madre habia fallecido hace un año.. sus abuelos solo lo entrenaba para que sea el shaman king, aunque recibía amor de parte de ellos, se sentía solo…

Talvez para las personas que escucharan esta razón seria algo tonta, pero para Yoh es algo demasiado importante

Desde pequeño sintió un gran cariño por Anna y con el tiempo crecio, y al momento que los comprometieron el estaba mas que feliz, aunque todavía estaba en una tierna edad el ya tenia un poco definida sus sentimientos

Flash Back

Los abuelos habían mandado a llamar a Yoh y Anna para darles una noticia importante

-Yoh, Anna debemos decirles algo importante

-Que cosa abuelo jiji

-Como ustedes se llevan tambien, queremos comprometerlos

-Comprometernos?? Que es eso?  n_n

Anna salio de la habitación y comenzó a correr, Yoh se paro y comenzó a seguirla..

Ella ya había tomado la delantera así que no pudo encontrarla..

Aunque la razón sea desconocida… los dos llegaron al mismo lugar, un hermoso lago, su agua era cristalina que hasta se podía ver los peces

Los dos se vieron el uno al otro, tratando de descubrir que es lo que el otro pensaba…

Sin respuesta de sus propios pensamientos, se sentaron cerca del lago, las palabras no eran necesarias, aunque todavía no sentían algo fuerte el uno por el otro, ya tenían lo suficiente para ser felices..

Ya el sol estaba por irse, sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra, Yoh tomo la mano de Anna, ella reacciono poniéndose roja, y el sonrió como nunca… llegaron a la casa tomados de la mano, esperando que todos los días fueran como hoy..

Aunque las cosas han cambiando, Anna se comporta diferente con los demás, pero cuando esta con Yoh se muestra tal como es…., una persona que nadie creería que fuera.

Yoh camino lentamente alejando los recuerdos que acaban de pasar por su cabeza..

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su cuarto sintió un leve olor de naranjas, que salía del cuarto de Anna..

Entro lentamente sin que Anna se diera cuenta de su presencia, se fijo que ella estaba con su pijama de dos prendas, el tiempo ya había dado frutos..

Se dio cuenta que Anna se estaba echando un poco de perfume con aroma de naranja, con razón siempre olia bien..

Aunque todavía no se habían dado un beso…, el ya lo deseaba, ya tiene 16 y las hormonas ya estaban actuando, pero mas lento en el..

Se acerco un poco a Anna y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo ese delicioso olor , ella reacciono un poco lento

-Yoh?

-Shhh

Acerco su cara a sus labios, al fin iba a saber a que sabor sabia los labios de Anna, primero los rozo, despues los mordió…. Sus labios saben a fresas… 

Profundizo el beso, metiendo lentamente la lengua, quería sentir a Anna, ella respondio el beso torpemente, pero que esperaba es su primer beso, los dos notavos queriendo aprender

Torpemente Yoh comenzó el ardo labor de quitarle la ropa…, comenzó por la parte de arriba, la blusa salio volando, dejando al descubiertos un sosten de copa…, de un tiron lo saco, dando a conocer dos senos redondos…

Yoh comenzó lamiéndolos lentamente, después mordiéndolo mientras Anna gemia..

Después de terminar de hacer eso, desabotono la falda…, una pequeña truza con figuras de naranjas se escondían detrás de ella.., al fin termino de desvestirla dando a conocer una hermosa figura delgada bien desarrollada, talvez gracias a estar echada todo el día viendo televisión…

Pero Anna no se quedo con los brazos cruzados…, desabotono la camisa lentamente mientras lo besaba…, el pantalón salio fácil, al final el entrenamiento…había dado sus frutos, sus pectorales bien marcados…., era el hombre perfecto según ella…

Yoh entro lentamente esperando no hacerle demasiado daño, ella es lo mas preciado que tiene…después de acostumbrarse lo hizo mas fuerte…mientras ella gemia…el la penetraba rápidamente mientras le tocaba el busto…, al fin llegaron al clímax juntos..

Después de haber terminado… se quedaron dormidos abrazados……..

Pensando que esto talvez fue tan solo un hermoso sueño…

El sol salio brillando mas de lo normal…

Hay dos bultos encima de una cama abrazados sonriendo triunfalmente…, el hombre es el primero en despertarse 

-Ahhhhhh Que bien dormí!!

-Ummm

-Eh??Anna que haces en mi cuarto?

-Uhhh  

Los dos recordaron la noche anterior, sus caras cambiaron de color a uno rojo como el fuego…

-Anna

-Que cosa

-Te amo

-Que?, porque dices eso?

-Porque desde hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo

-mmmmm, yo….

-No tines que decirlo si no lo siente

-Pero yo lo siento, siento muchas cosas por ti…..yo te amo

-Annita

Los dos se fundieron en un hermoso beso, dando a comenzar una larga lista….

-Yoh

-mmm?

-Porque viniste en la noche?

-Es que….olí a naranjas así que vine jiji

-Tan solo te acostaste conmigo porque olía a naranjas!!!!!!!

-No, Annita no te moleste por favor, yo te amo mas que las naranjas!!

-De verdad?

-Si, tú eres mucho mejor

Los dos se abrazaron pensando que ya era tiempo de vivir juntos por la eternidad…

Notas de la Autora

Hola!! Gracias x leer mi fanfic, lo hice mas largo de lo normal.. es solo un cap xsica, se lo dedico a mi hermana Cindy,ella me dio un par de ideas jiiiji…


End file.
